¿Como tener una niña encantadora?
by ChikyKawaii
Summary: "Para ser unos buenos padres y hacer de su hija una señorita existen solamente cinco pasos, que ustedes como padres deben seguir al pie de la letra. Así podrán hacer de sus hijos unos niños ejemplares y encantadores que todo el mundo amará". Subaru miraba la revista con duda mientras Yui sonreía/ familia SubaYui
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rejet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

Saca el paquete que tiene dentro de su bolso. Lo ha hecho. Se acerca a él y se lo entrega. Este la mira confundido.

-¿Que es esto?

-Es una revista...

-Ya veo...pero ¿Por qué me la entregas?

-Me la recomendó una mujer en mi trabajo; dice que es efectivo. Pienso que debemos de intentarlo

El chico mira con cuidado el título de la revista. Sus ojos se abren por la sorpresa.

-No pensarás que esto es enserio ¿verdad?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

-Pues pienso que intentar valdrá la pena

-Esto es absurdo, Yui

-No lo es, Subaru-kun, hay que intentarlo- dijo Yui abrazando a Subaru.

-Bueno si no hay de otra, pero que conste que pienso que no servirá de nada.

-Esta bien- comenta con una sonrisa y le da un beso- Pero es por el bien de Hotaru-chan.

En ese instante la puerta se abre y una pequeña niña de cabello blanco corre hacia Yui. Esta la coge en brazos y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Mami...

-Hola, pequeña

-No soy pequeña, tengo unos siete años

-¡Perdón, Hotaru-chan!

-¿Quieres que te haga algún bocadillo?

-Si, quiero un pastelillo.

Subaru baja a la pequeña de los brazos de Yui mientras le dice que esperarán su comida en la sala. Hotaru asiente y tomada de la mano de su padre se dirige a la sala.

A partir de mañana tanto Subaru como Yui pondrán en práctica los consejos de esa revista.

.

.

.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Es una idea que se me vino después de haber escrito "Un sueño" el cual si no has leído te invito a que lo veas…Espero que este fanfic sea de su agrado y pues como estoy obsesionada con el "SUBAYUI" pues amo a Subaru decidí ponerlo a él como padre. Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capitulo lo quiere…CHiky :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rejet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Este articulo tratara de cómo ser unos buenos padres y hacer de su hija una señorita se deben seguir se deben seguir solamente cinco pasos, que ustedes como padres deben seguir al pie de la letra. Así podrán hacer de sus hijos unos niños ejemplares y encantadores que todo el mundo amará.

 **Paso 1:**

 ** _"Deben enseñarles que no todo se puede tener cuando se quiere"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

-¡Mami yo quiero ese oso panda!- dijo una niña de aparentes siete años, con el cabello blanco largo un poco más abajo de la cintura.

-Pero Hotaru-chan, tú ya tienes muchos peluches- replicó su madre agachándose para quedar a su altura

-Pero ninguno… es como este…

-Hotaru no todo lo que pidas se te va a dar, tienes que entender que las cosas no siempre se pueden obtener- intentó convencerla su padre mientras acariciaba su cabello

La niña solo asintió y miró con tristeza el gran peluche de oso panda que adornaba el vitral de una juguetería por la que pasaban.

Yui podía recordar muy bien todo lo que el artículo decía en la revista, de cómo poder educar a una niña o niño cuando eres padre primerizo, al principio Subaru decía que era ridículo, que todo lo que decían las revistas de los humanos eran cosas estúpidas y sin sentido. Pero es muy claro que Yui y Subaru no tenían una idea clara de cómo ser unos buenos padres, pero por Hotaru aprenderían.

Sobra decir que al final Subaru también terminó leyendo el artículo.

Llegaron a la mansión Sakamaki, la pequeña peliblanca saludó y abrazó a todos sus tíos, pues ya no los veía tan seguido ya que Subaru y Yui unos años atrás habían decidido comprar una casa, era lo suficientemente grande y contaba con su propio jardín de rosas mucho más pequeña que la de la mansión pero igual de lindo, porque las rosas era algo que los tres integrantes de esa familia amaban.

Esta noticia molesto a Karlheinz y entristeció al resto de los Sakamaki, ya que le tenían mucho cariño a la niña pero al final lo aceptaron. La familia solo quería tener un poco más de privacidad.

La noche había caído y ya en casa la pequeña Hotaru cepillaba su larga cabellera mientras le preguntaba a su madre que libro debería de leer antes de dormir. Era una niña muy inteligente, eso llenaba de orgullo a toda su familia especialmente a sus padres.

-Pronto estará lista la cena-llamó Yui a su hija y a su esposo- Bajen ya al comedor.

-¡Ya voy!- gritaron Subaru y Hotaru al mismo tiempo desde el segundo piso.

Padre e hija bajaron al comedor para poder cenar, todos se sentaron a la mesa una vez ya servida la comida, pero algo extraño le estaba sucediendo a la niña, normalmente es muy habladora y alegre durante la cena pero esta vez solo observaba su comida con desgano.

La peliblanca aún podía recordar el oso panda de la tienda que había visto, soltó un suspiro, se sentía triste realmente le había gustado el peluche, pero también entendía que no debía de contradecir a sus padres.

-¿Estas bien, Hotaru-chan?-preguntó Yui mientras se acercaba a ella- ¿Te sientes mal?

-Si, no te preocupes estoy bien- mintió y fingió una sonrisa

-¿Estas segura?

-Si mami…solo no tengo hambre- respondió

-Pero debes de comer, cariño- dijo Yui preocupada por el estado de su hija- Come la mitad de la comida por favor es importante para tu salud.

-Vale- respondió la niña haciendo un puchero- Pero solo comeré un poco

\- Bueno- respondió Yui acariciando su cabeza para volver a su asiento- Después te leeré un cuento ¿Qué dices?

Hotaru solo asintió y empezó a comer.

Subaru pudo notar el rostro triste de su hija, además de que se le notaba muy rápido que estaba fingiendo estar bien cuando en realidad no lo estaba, en cierto modo, pudo recordar a Yui cuando aún vivían en la mansión….pero claro si casi tenían los mismos gestos.

Yui le dio un beso en la cabeza a Hotaru, levantó los servicios de la mesa y se fue a la cocina. Tanto Subaru como Yui amaban demasiado a su hija, para ellos es lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado y por eso odiaban verla triste, casi nunca la castigaban porque era una niña bastante obediente pero cuando lo hacían al ver el rostro triste de la pequeña y sus ojos rosados llenándose de lagrimas no podían evitar sentirse un poco culpables.

Subaru estaba preocupado, algo le estaba pasando a Hotaru y eso él podía notarlo, tenía que hacer algo.

Después de un rato Subaru se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Voy a salir volveré en un rato- le dijo a su hija- Dile a tu madre que no se preocupe.

-Esta bien, papá- respondió con una sonrisa

La pequeña niña de ojos rosados subió a su habitación para ponerse la pijama, ya vestida para dormir, se recostó sobre su cama.

Ya estaba esperando con un libro en mano para que se lo leyeran, justo en ese momento su madre entra en la habitación.

-¿Lista para el cuento?- preguntó Yui mientras se sentaba en el **"poof"** al lado de la cama.

-Si- respondió mientras le entregaba el libro- ¿Ya volvió papá?

-Aún no vuelve, quizás se olvido de algo en casa de tus tíos

-Bueno volverá pronto… ahora el cuento- abrazó a su madre

Cuando Yui ya estaba a punto de leer las primeras líneas, ambas vieron como la puerta se abría y unos ojos se asomaban, tenia orejas negras y peludas, pero claro, era aquel oso panda de la juguetería. La niña sonrió y empezó a reír mientras que Yui estaba totalmente sorprendida.

Subaru abrió la puerta completamente.

-¿Se nos permite entrar?- preguntó Subaru con un tono dulce

-¡Si!-gritó la pequeña emocionada-¡Pasen, por favor!

El peliblanco entró y le dio el peluche a su hija ante la mirada sorprendida de Yui, Hotaru les dio las gracias a ambos diciendo que no era necesario que leyeran el cuento que con abrazar el peluche era suficiente. Así que dejaron que la niña se durmiera y ellos entraron a su habitación.

-No puedo creer que le hayas comprado el peluche- dijo Yui divertida

-No me gustaba verla triste- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Acaso no viste su rostro cuando vio el peluche?

Yui empezó a reír.

-Si pero creo que la estamos mal acostumbrando, cuando esta triste logra inconscientemente que hagamos lo que quiere.

-Bueno tendrá cierto parecido a alguien que conozco muy bien- dijo Mirándola con una sonrisa torcida.

La rubia se ruborizó al darse cuenta de porque lo decía, luego sonrió y lo besó

-No importa, Subaru-kun...

-Sabes..,hice algo bueno hoy- dijo Subaru con tono seductor- ¿Cumplirás mis caprichos también?

-Su-subaru yo...- respondió la chica más roja que antes

-Tomaré eso como un si

Diciendo esto volvió a besarla.

"Primer paso falló, pero bueno aún les quedan cuatro"

.

.

 **Listo primer capitulo subido…Los Sakamaki harán su aparición en los siguientes capítulos. Dejen un review para contarme que les pareció y tambien los invito a pasarse por mis otras historias. Les mando un abrazo. Esta historia no será muy larga pero espero que sea entretenida….**


End file.
